


Dramione Drabbles

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Not Beta Read, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: The start to a (hopefully) new series of drabbles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dramione Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly half seven in the morning and I wrote this based off some of my thoughts. Then I realised this could make a nice, short Dramione drabble. Enjoy! :)

Hermione was reading. She'd been awake for a few hours now but the sky had only recently met the border between dusk and dawn. Every once in a while, the chirping of birds could be heard in the distance and it made her smile softly into the printed lines of the book's open pages.

_Yes_ , she thought. Mornings like this were a rarity however they were a gentle reminder of how nice, how steady life was now. It had been a few years since the war came to a screeching halt after Voldemort's defeat, and she still relished these lazy mornings. 

Sleeps still eluded her and she'd long given up on trying to fall into its clutches. And so, she read. And then she read some more - until the last of the skies outside her window were brightened by the sun's emergence. 

Before she was really aware of it, strong yet gentle arms snaked around her petite form and she melted into them.

"Morning, love" he whispered into her ear, nuzzling into her riotous curls that she'd long ago given up on trying to tame. She felt her heart grow that little bit warmer - and wondered if it would ever feel like it could melt one day from all the love stored inside.

"Morning, Draco," they snuggled under the covers and admired the scenery outside their window, quite content. After all, they had this day and endless others to cherish - together.

Setting her book down on her bedside table, she grinned into Draco's chest and let herself be soothed into a gentle sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

_This was the life._


End file.
